


Monody

by midweekrobins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midweekrobins/pseuds/midweekrobins
Summary: The only time Izumi has ever wished Ritsu was asleep.





	

Izumi’s not quite sure how Ritsu ended up in his bed, but there he is. 

It’s not quite as bad as it sounds. Ritsu, as usual, was fast asleep, and while Izumi was a grouch, he wasn’t quite ready to incite the wrath of a freshly-woken Ritsu at night when he might actually have energy. Izumi himself did not have the energy to deal with that. So, whatever, Kuma-kun is sleeping over. Izumi considers camping out on the floor, but fuck that, it’s his house. He never even invited Ritsu to stay over, so why should he sleep on the floor?

Taking the only action left, Izumi reluctantly crawls into bed opposite of Ritsu. His expression is calm and he is breathing quietly and evenly, pale cheeks just barely dusted by a faint pink flush, making him look like he was straight out of a fairy tale, a princess just waiting to be kissed. But Izumi knows that if Ritsu is a princess, he’s some kind of princess from hell, one that Izumi does not have the patience to mess with. So he sighs, irritated, and rolls over so he’s facing away from him. 

Ritsu’s steady breaths are lulling Izumi asleep, and he can almost feel himself begin to dream, when suddenly he’s pulled out of his trance by a disturbance in Ritsu’s breathing. For one drowsy moment, Izumi wonders if the other boy is having a nightmare, but then he realizes what’s wrong.

Ritsu’s breaths are shorter, sharper, and at a faster pace than they were just a few minutes ago. Every couple of breathes, a strained noise almost threatens to slip out, just barely contained in Ritsu’s growing desperation. Izumi hears the rhythmic fumbling of hand against skin, skin against fabric, and fabric moving on the sheets in time with Ritsu’s breathing, steadily speeding up.

Izumi is frozen in disbelief. His face is hot, his chest is tight, and while he wishes that he could push Ritsu onto the floor and shout, “Seriously? In my bed? With me right next to you? The bathroom is right there, you freak!” he can’t move. Those words are almost on the tip of his tongue, but he realizes he’s biting his tongue as he’s squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to keep his composure.

He almost loses it when Ritsu stars whispering, “Secchan…. Secchan….” 

He’s clearly not calling for Izumi to reply, but Izumi’s body is starting to respond against his will. He can’t see Ritsu, but he can’t help but imagine how his cheeks are flushed, eyebrows furrowed and eyes lidded but awake and staring at the back of Izumi’s head. His arms are probably crossed in front of him, one hand down the front of his pants as the other hand keeps a tight grip on the sheets. Is his mouth open or are his lips just barely parted? Izumi can now just barely feel Ritsu’s breath tickling the nape of his neck as if reaching out to grab him. 

Izumi is seconds away from rolling over, pulling Ritsu’s pants all the way down, and taking as much of his dick as he possibly can in his mouth, when suddenly he feels Ritsu jolt and stutter, “A-ah-” before he stops moving and his breathing begins to slow back down as he recovers.

Izumi prays to any god that might be listening that it’s over, please, he’ll never complain about Ritsu sleeping too much again if Ritsu will just fall asleep in the next minute, because his pants are way too tight but hell if he’s going to go to the bathroom now and let Ritsu know he was awake the whole time. (And he sure wasn’t going to follow Ritsu’s example, some people have common decency.) 

But God hates Izumi, for whatever reason, and decides to test him further because suddenly Izumi is aware that Ritsu is leaning over him, and he’s so thankful that his eyes were already shut, but then something cool and wet is dragged across his lips. Izumi almost jolts, because Ritsu is so not running his cum-dripping finger over Izumi’s mouth, _he is not,_ but he somehow stays still, even though Ritsu can probably hear his heart pounding out of his chest. 

Finally, Ritsu gives a small laugh and collapses back on the other side of the bed. Disgusting, is he really just going to fall asleep in someone else’s bed without cleaning up? Izumi’s mouth tickles, and he almost reflexively licks his lips before stopping himself in horror and he waited for Ritsu to fall back asleep because, embarrassingly enough, he was only getting harder.

It was probably the most excruciating five minutes of Izumi’s life, waiting for Ritsu’s breathing to be completely even, making sure he is definitely asleep, before he’s positive the other boy is out cold, and he slips out of bed and into the bathroom to get rid of the hard-on that the little freak had given him. 

He’s so worked up that it doesn’t take him long, keeping his breathing as quiet as he can until he comes, thinking about the feeling of Ritsu’s breath on his neck, the cum on his lips, and the way he had whispered _“Secchan”_ like he almost wanted Izumi to wake up. 

Izumi sighs, annoyed and embarrassed at this whole situation, as he cleans up and mentally prepares himself to go back to bed. While washing his face, he reasons that normally Ritsu should be the one embarrassed if Izumi goes back out and he’s awake, but it’s Ritsu, so somehow Izumi would definitely be the one getting teased in the end. 

“So annoying,” Izumi mutters to himself before opening the bathroom door and crawling back into bed. Despite that whole ordeal and his disgust, it doesn’t even occur to him to change his mind about sleeping on the floor. 

He’s exhausted, so it (surprisingly) doesn’t take him too long to fall back asleep, and as he’s drifting off again he vaguely feels a warmth against his back, but ignores it -- he’s dealt with enough tonight -- and allows himself to pass out completely. 

Ritsu is curling up against him, clutching his shirt as he smiles against his neck. There was a reason he was the strategist for Knights; he feels content and, of course, smug that Izumi had gone along with his plan so easily. Ritsu thinks to himself how Secchan is pretty, and fun to mess with, and next time he’s not allowed to pretend to be asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i;ve never written anything even vaguely explicit before... im sorry.... i had to be drunk to write this and now i can't proof read because i'm so embarrassed LMAOoooo
> 
> shout out to twitter ppl for enabling and furthering this
> 
> if u enjoy my writing plz feel free to motivate me by buying me a coffee :3c https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y25JIM


End file.
